Copy, cut and paste are common operations provided by a computing device. They are used to transfer content from a source to a destination.
Copying typically involves copying content to a clipboard (which may or may not be visible to the user). Cutting typically involves copying content to a clipboard and deleting the content being copied from its current location. Pasting typically involves inserting the content stored in the clipboard into a new location.
Many hand portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, comprise a touch sensitive display. While some hand portable electronic devices allow a user to perform cut, copy and paste operations, typically these operations are cumbersome to perform using a touch sensitive display.